


Everything Lost, Nothing Gained

by Dark_Star_Core



Series: Something Lost, Something Gained [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Revalink, complete with flashbacks, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star_Core/pseuds/Dark_Star_Core
Summary: It's been 1,000 years since the Hero and the Princess of Hyrule sealed away the Calamity, and Estel just wants people to recognize him as a normal Hylian, to not have his back stared at all the time, and a normal life with his lover Teba. Unfortunately, they soon learn that those who forget history are doomed to repeat it, and much too late for them to stop the whole world from teetering to the brink of destruction.





	Everything Lost, Nothing Gained

Estel sat on the ledge of Revali’s Landing, legs dangling over the side, simply wishing that people would stop staring at him simply because of his spiky blond-red hair and his maroon eyes. Never mind that everyone else in this Goddess-forsaken country have either blue or green eyes and green dyed hair at least, making him different and therefore _weird_. Well, there was that one time where he accidentally blew up his home, forcing him to start to live on the road at the age of 11. And there was that other time where someone tried to hit him and he somehow flung the kid through the air without even realizing that he did it, so he guessed that he could concede the point that he is different. But he isn’t _weird_ , and he’ll murder anyone who says otherwise. Well, anyone except Teba, who calls him weird as he’s flying around the archery range and Estel isn’t clapping or cheering as Teba nails one shot after another. It’s hard to take Teba seriously when he’s drenched and sputtering, or running around Death Mountain with his tail feathers on fire, of turning into a Birdsicle atop the Hebra Mountains. Once you see that side of Teba, he becomes infinitely less intimidating. He becomes even more funny when he asks you out tripping over his own feet, burns the dinner, and, for some reason, fall off of Revali’s Landing. All in all, not a bad first date, considering how Estel’s life had been going since then.

Estel wasn’t complaining though. His ancestor, the Hero of Hyrule, who many just refer to as Link, was apparently a lot like him: had spiky blond hair with red streaks through it, had slightly maroon eyes instead of Estel’s full-on maroon ones, had a Rito boyfriend, was adept in all styles of fighting, and kept a Sheikah Slate, which was passed to Estel after he pulled out that Master Sword from where it rested in the Korok Forest.The very same Sword that was currently slung across his back. His hand instinctively fingered the hilt as he watched the world go by underneath him, completely oblivious to his actions. It made him feel like a small insignificant fly buzzing around the remnants of a once mighty world, gazing at all the shrines, temples, and towers activated by his ancestor. He felt a strange sense of longing, despite never having been on top of one of those towers. In fact, there was one all the way over there, just out of sight. He could use the Sheikah Slate to fast-travel there, and he’d be there in no time. His hand reached for his satchel and…

‘Having fun?” A deep and humorous voice from behind startled Estel out of his reverie, who very nearly dropped the Slate off the ledge, but caught it just in time. Swiveling around to face behind him, he spots Teba standing behind and above him, a small smirk on his face. Estel glares right back and replies with, “I was.” Teba lets out a deep belly-laugh at Estel’s remark. Estel watches the display of laughter in amazement. This was the first time he’s ever heard Teba laugh like that. Coughing lightly and wiping the tears away from his eyes, Teba attempts to compose himself and notices Estel’s baggy eyes, his drooping ears, and his emotionless eyes, normally full of life and humor. Teba clears his throat and says, “so, the king of the Zoras has arrived and wishes to speak to the ancestor of Link. You going?” Estel nods his head and stands up. “Well, it’s not like I can say ‘no,’ can’t I?” Teba shakes his head, still watching Estel’s face, watching the life fade away from his face. Finally, he decides to ask the question. “Is… is something wrong? You seem a little… different.” Estel looks at him critically, assessing his intentions for a moment, then shakes his head. “No. No, nothing’s wrong.” Teba returns the critical stare, and then pulls Estel into a tight embrace, murmuring into his ear, “you know, I’m right here for you, and I always will be. All you need to do is talk to me. Please.” Estel stares blankly at him, nods and attempts to smile reassuringly, and then walks away towards where King Sidon of the Zora is residing in the Rito Village. Teba watches his retreating form until it disappears, and then turns away back towards the location Estel was staring at when Teba surprised him. The Sheikah Tower is different from the tranquil blue color he’s gotten used to. Now, the sides glow dark with corruption, and faint whispering can be heard from the tower’s direction. Teba watches it closely, and then turns away to follow Estel back to King Sidon. 

_Things are about to get interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I needed to set the stage for the fic. The other chapters will at least be longer than this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, none of this is particularly canon to the Botw timeline.  
> Sidon is now king of the Zora, Link and Zelda have been dead for 1000 years, and a lot has changed.  
> I'm doing this partly because I had another idea for a Rito/Hylian fic, but mostly because I want to see another pair suffer, and the Revalink ship has had way too much suffering in it. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! My Tumblr is [here](https://darkstarcore929.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk with me! I hope that you all have an amazing day!


End file.
